Wicked
by ChokiraFuninjo
Summary: Minato has his wicked way with Sakura


'Of all days to decide not to wear my headband and this happens' Sakura thought bitterly to herself, her hands were bound behind her back and she was surrounded on all sides by four men, a sigh slipped past her lips but they didn't even turn around.

Her jaw locked in irritation 'Assholes' she sneered inwardly, she knew that if her parents ever heard her saying such nasty words they'd wash her mouth out with soap, how the hell did she keep getting herself in these situations anyway, Sakura let out another sigh.

Finally it seemed to bother one of them that she kept sighing and he reached back smacking her on the back of the head "Fuck" Sakura hissed, the one in front of her whipped around blue eyes wide and staring at her in horror, or more specifically at the curse word she'd just used.

"Young girls shouldn't cuss" he scolded and the pinkette he and two revived other kage, the first and second along with Madara Uchiha captured stuck her tongue out at him, he was tempted to grab it perhaps then she'd be more reasonable and start talking.

Sakura rolled her eyes, who the hell did this guy think he was telling her what she could and couldn't do and she was tempted to speak, but if she did that then it would be all the more easier for them to extract information from her.

Instead she clenched her jaw shut and narrowed her emerald eyes glaring straight into those oh so familiar blue eyes, 'No he doesn't deserve to be acknowledged as Naruto's look alike' Sakura scowled keeping her thoughts to herself like she had for the last several hours.

"You know little girl if you just gave us the information we wanted, you'd be dead and no longer captured at least you'd have a pain free death" Hashirama finally turned to face his captive, a wooden beam holding her in place to the ground, his onyx clashed with glaring emerald.

And in a grand show of stubbornness turned her head to the side avoiding his gaze back straight and head raised high, he sighed this time and Tobirama's eye twitched in agitation "Come now ojou-chan surely you want this to be over" Hashirama reached out and grasped her chin.

Then forcefully turned her head so that she had no choice but to look at him, her face contorted in fury and he knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked, or started screaming profanities at them, like she had before they'd managed to subdue her.

Sakura snorted and her lips pulled back in a sneer before an idea popped into her head and so quickly that the man holding her didn't have a chance to react stuck her tongue out and dragged it across his hand leaving a trail of spit.

He pulled back disgust clear on his face like she thought and she gave him a smirk, Hashirama grit his teeth 'Damn insufferable little brat' he thought more than a little pissed off and extremely fed up with the girls antics and resistance to their tactics at getting her to talk.

Madara sniggered, the girl might be stubborn as hell but she sure had one hell of a mischievous side, Tobirama tossed him a glare not amused before his onyx eyes strayed to the pinkette, he met her glare head on and activated his sharingan.

She didn't even flinch 'Come on where the hell is Kakashi-sensei when I need him' Sakura sighed to herself yet again wiggling uncomfortably in her spot, assholes didn't even know how to treat a girl, she could only hope someone came along soon.

Minato grimaced "Please for you're sake let's end this little game" he groaned tired and ready to go home to the Leaf Village and hopefully see his son, the pinkette turned her attention on him breaking off her staring contest with Madara.

To his disappointment she merely raised a slender pink brow at him and snorted in a most unladylike manner "Honestly do you have to act like that, Hashirama is right this could all be over if you just cooperated" Minato hoped to stare her down.

A shiver crawled down her spine, she hated that look with a passion it was the one Kakashi always gave her, or Naruto whenever he knew they weren't telling him the truth, Sakura squirmed and lowered her eyes to the ground.

That way she didn't have to see him or that look, though her plan was derailed as a large warm hand cupped her chin and lifted her head "Please" Minato pleaded and Sakura's resolve almost cracked, but she closed her eyes instead.

He made a sound of aggravation and leaned forward "You can close you're eyes all you want but eventually you're going to start talking whether you like it or not" he murmured in her ear, his breath caressing the shell of her ear and the pinkette shuddered in response.

Minato smirked, no one could resist him, he wasn't known as the yellow flash for nothing "Are you going to be a good girl" he asked cupping her cheek with his large hand hoping to gain a reaction from her, but she sat rigidly in her wooden binding.

Sakura's heart thudded in her chest, he sounded like someone she knew or rather the way he talked, the name of that person was on the tip of her tongue when she was jerked from her thoughts as her cheek was pinched harshly and her eyes flew open.

Those blue eyes had darkened with fury turning them into stormy blue and she swallowed thickly trying to calm her heart down, this wasn't turning out to be a good situation at all and Sakura cursed her stupidity for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Now little girl, we've been patient if you don't start talking we'll resort to more **drastic measures** " Minato deepened his voice practically growling out the last two words of his sentence to the pinkette in hopes that she would heed his warning and do as they asked by speaking

Her body tensed like a coil waiting to spring and she jerked her chin out of his hold hissing like a snake recoiling from a person, if only Sakura realized how Orochimaru, or Sasuke like she was right now she would have laughed.

He was done, "Fine have it you're way" Minato shook his head, this girl was a tough one but soon she'd be nothing more than a crying mess, he hated what he was about to do but this girl could be or was possibly an enemy so what did it matter.

Sakura's eyes widened and leaned back as far as she could when the blonde scooted forward his eyes piercing straight through her with their intensity, hands pushed her forward and suddenly she found herself lip locked with one of her captors.

Rage filled her at that moment and she ripped her head away resisting as much as she could, her anger was fueling her in and Sakura demolished the wooden beam holding her in place and untied her hands and with a roar punched the ground.

"ASSHOLES THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS" she screamed tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart, mind, body and soul belonged to Sasuke and yet, someone had forced themselves on her and stolen something she considered sacred.

Suddenly the four men were on the defensive as the girl charged at them smashing and destroying everything she could get her hands on, emerald eyes filled with pure fury, and then someone was standing next to her.

Minato's eyes widened "Kakashi" he asked just to be sure, the silver haired nin tossed him a nod before focusing on the pinkette "Watch out she's extremely dangerous" he warned, but Kakashi ignored him in favor of kneeling next to the tired girl.

Sakura scowled "Kakashi-sensei what the heck took you so long, those urgh" she shrieked as her anger built again, his lone onyx eye blinked in confusion before rubbing his face tiredly and helping her to her feet.

"What have I told you about leaving the village without you're headband Sakura" he gave her that kami forsaken look and the pinkette whipped around so fast her she nearly tripped as she faced the blonde, then looked at him several times.

Eyes flying left and right, Sakura exhaled a shaky laugh "Um" she felt dread fill her stomach and she swayed unsteadily on her feet, her skin paled and Kakashi reached out pressing his hands on her shoulders making sure she didn't fall over.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan" Kakashi eyed his sole female student warily, she looked like she was ready to be sick, what the heck had happened, though eyeing the destroyed clearing and her worn out state, he could already guess.

Minato frowned, so his student knew the pinkette personally it seemed "Pardon me Kakashi, but how do you know her" he questioned striding forward to stand at the silver haired man's side, Sakura tensed and pressed herself closer to his student.

Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened "This is Sakura Haruno, she's my student along side Naruto and Sasuke" he explained ruffling the pinkette short hair, Minato's brows shot into his hairline and he sent Sakura another look.

"Why didn't you just tell us that you were from the Leaf Village" he asked face twitching in irritation, this whole bloody time they could have already been in the Village, Sakura gave him a little glare and Kakashi frowned.

"I tried that but none of you would listen remember" she huffed waving her hands madly in the air to punctuate her words, no longer caring if she was being rude and Kakashi sighed rubbing his face as exhaustion hit him like a wave.

The four men winced, she had tried to talk in the beginning right after they'd captured her but they hadn't listened, Sakura didn't even give them another answer "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei" she slumped her shoulders, knowing he was disappointed in her without ever needing to say the words.

"It's fine Sakura just be more careful from now on" he begged he couldn't bare it if something happened to his only female student, Sakura nodded slowly a sheepish smile forming on her lips before he finally pulled her into a quick hug.

With that the six of them headed for the Leaf Village, the three previous Hokage and Madara being reinstated as official shinobi yet again, and for two days, none of them saw Sakura until Minato finally managed to corner the pinkette in an alley.

She freaked out dropping her bag it spilled but she didn't even attempt to retrieve the items "So Sakura-san" Minato gave her a charming smile and the girl attempted to make herself look smaller as she pressed her back harder into the wall behind her.

"I believe you owe me an apology" he finished and her face contorted with rage, she took a menacing step forward fist raised and Minato quickly captured it doing the same with her other hand using just one of his own to keep her wrists pinned to the wall above her head.

"I don't owe you anything Lord Fourth, if anything it's you that owes me the apology for taking my first kiss" Sakura spat but Minato merely raised a pale blonde brow in response, she struggled for a long moment trying to get her hands free.

He smirked inwardly, "Is little Sakura-chan upset over a little kiss" he chuckled in a taunting tone of voice and she glared at him fury in her emerald eyes, she looked so cute like a kitten prepared to pounce, but he'd already declawed this one, so she was harmless.

Sakura's body tensed and she raised her foot but Minato was quicker as she stepped between her legs pinning her completely to the wall "Tut tut little Sakura-chan, that wouldn't have been very nice" he smiled making her even angrier.

"Why you, I'm going to hit you" the pinkette snarled as he adjusted his grip on her so that she was unable to even so much as even move an inch, he didn't look impressed with her threat but gave her that infuriating knowing smile again.

Minato shook his head it certainly was fun riling this one up, she had quite the temper, he was only glad that she couldn't hit him like she so obviously wanted, she reminded him to much of Tsunade with her chakra enhanced attacks.

"Now now surely you can be more reasonable Sakura-chan" he murmured his breath ghosted across her skin and she reeled back slamming her head into the wall a dazed look entered her eyes and he nearly released her then.

Sakura groaned "Why should I" she scowled eyes filling with tears as her head throbbed "You've been nothing but a jerk anyway" Sakura snapped glaring as hard as she could through blurry eyes, Minato sighed and adjusted his hold on her for the second time.

"You've got quite the mouth on you Sakura-chan, I think perhaps someone needs to teach you a lesson in manners" Minato pressed his lips together and glanced out the alley way hoping that no one would come along and see what he was about to do.

She didn't even deign to answer him that time instead merely tossing him an angry glare and a snarl that filled the little alley "I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensei" she warned getting sick and tired of this bullshit and playing the blonde's twisted game.

He bit his lip should he continue, before finally sighing "Relax I really wouldn't have done anything" Minato released the pinkette and she hurriedly picked up her things before scurrying off tossing him one last glare before rounding the corner of the alley.

Two more days later, he let his curiosity take hold of him again and he once again managed to corner Sakura "What do you want now" she pouted tiredly, she was just getting back from a mission and she was in no mood to put up with the blonde's antics.

Minato's brows climbed into his hairline in surprise and his lips curved upwards in that smile that he knew infuriated her to no end "My, my Sakura-chan" he shook his head in mock disappointment before stepping closer to the pinkette.

"Lord Fourth, I'm tired" she stressed rubbing at her eyes hoping the infuriating blonde man would leave her alone so that she could go home and get some much needed sleep, alas he didn't get the memo and put his hands on her shoulders.

He flashed her a wicked smirk "You're tired eh" he murmured craning his neck down to peer into her emerald eyes, and then in a flash they were at his rented apartment, Sakura let out a shriek and Minato cringed roughly placing his hand over her mouth so that his neighbors didn't call the anbu on him.

Minato quickly went about setting up a sound proofing jutsu along with a sealing jutsu so that no one could hear what went on in his apartment nor get in without his permission, Sakura's eyes flashed with righteous fury and she swung her fist back.

He was prepared though and swiftly grabbed her wrists, both of them and held them above her head "Now, now be a good little girl" he taunted pulling the pinkette to his chest and carrying her to his bedroom, he wouldn't do to much to the girl and he would erase her memories later.

She struggled the whole way there until she was tossed lightly on a extremely soft bed, the room was sealed as well and Sakura knew she was well and truly trapped, Minato watched panic fly across her face as she raced for the window trying to pry it open with her brute strength.

"It won't work you know" he said leaning against the wall "I was taught sealing jutsu by an Uzumaki after all" Minato raised a pale blonde brow at the pinkette when she completely ignored him and started beating at the window.

The glass rattled but remained unbreakable even with her chakra enhanced strength "What did you do" she whirled on him eyes filled with fear, she remembered that time in the forest, only this time she was completely and utterly alone with a crazy person.

Minato pressed his lips together hiding his amusement, "Poor innocent Sakura-chan" he teased taking a step forward just to see her reaction, it was instantaneous as she dove for the bed and hurriedly crawled beneath it fitting there easily.

"Come now Sakura, don't act like such a child" he huffed when she refused to come out, Minato sighed before kneeling on his knee to look beneath his bed, her emerald eyes gleamed out from the darkness and her hand shook already filled with chakra.

It was a game of chicken, see who flinched first, Sakura moved as quickly as she could and Minato grasped her wrist and pulled her completely out from beneath his bed pinning her to the mattress a moment later in a show of power.

He made damn sure she couldn't kick him where the sun didn't shine and held her hands above her head, Minato smiled and she struggled against him "What do you want from me" her body went lax a moment later and he nearly sighed in relief.

Minato said nothing as he went about tying her wrists to the bed posts before doing the same to her feet making sure she couldn't pull free even with her strength "Now I have you exactly where I want you" he licked his lips.

Sakura cringed trying with all her might to escape, the blonde had clearly gone insane during his revival, the other kage, nor Madara were this crazy, little did she know that Minato was actually as sane as she was, he was just enjoying having a little fun with her.

"If I recall" Minato tapped his lip running a gentle hand through her short pink hair "That you said that I stole you're first kiss, now that you're here might as well make it the second one as well" he smiled, her emerald eyes flashed in fury as he leaned forward.

She fought against his hold on her chin thrashing her head back and forth trying to break free but it was useless as for the second time his lips connected with hers, there was no anger fueling her this time 'Well you're fucked' Inner appeared with a snicker at her outer self's dilemma.

Sakura scowled into the kiss and Minato pressed against her a little more roughly in response 'Bitch' she scoffed 'Help me stupid inner, I know you can' she commanded but her inner self faded into the recesses of her mind staying out of the problem.

He breathed through his nose as he ravaged her lips, he should feel guilty but it had been so long that he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, Minato finally pulled away and his darkened with lust stormy blue eyes stared at her swollen lips.

The pinkette squirmed beneath him and Minato hissed as her thigh made contact with his cock, it was straining against the material of his pants and he shifted pressing it harshly against her short clad pussy, Sakura gave a gasp in surprise.

"Minato-san" she gave him a fearful look heart pounding erratically in her chest, would the man really go that far, her forehead was creased in concern as Minato stared at her with his darkened eyes, Sakura swallowed nervously and she called out his name again "Minato-san" she tried.

The blonde broke his staring contest with her visibly beating heart, "Yes Sakura-chan" Minato asked in a sultry voice pressing his dick against her again, he would never go that far but hopefully he would be able to get off in the process.

"You're not going to ra..." her voice hitched and panic was clear in her voice, Minato shook his head, no he wouldn't hurt her, but he would be doing other things, Sakura relaxed as relief consumed her from the blondes assurance that he wouldn't do that to her.

He took a deep breath "Do you have any spare clothes in that bag" Minato questioned and her eyes shifted to her mission pack before nodding hesitantly "Good" he breathed pulling out his kunai and cutting off her dress and cutting a hole through her shorts and knickers.

Sakura screamed feeling the metal of the weapon on her naked flesh and tears filled her eyes "You said you weren't" she cried squirming against his hold as hard as she could, like hell she was going to let anyone do that to her, she belonged to Sasuke no matter how much of a bastard he was right now.

"And I'm not" Minato smirked lowering his head to her lips running his tongue across the slit before probing it gently, he didn't want to break her hymen, before his sinewy muscle penetrated her underage pussy, he nearly groaned at the taste of her.

She gasped body thrashing on the bed "Do you like that Sakura-chan" he pulled away for a brief moment to lock gazes with her, Sakura trembled and Minato smirked giving her a dark look and she shuddered beneath him.

His lips curved upwards and he lowered his mouth to her pussy again flicking his tongue out swirling it around her little clit and sucking on it gently "AHH" Sakura gave a soft scream as her body was assaulted with new sensations and mind blowing pleasure.

Minato lifted his hand using the other to gently knead the flesh of her thigh until it was relaxed beneath his ministrations, her pussy lips were quivering the slit wet from his earlier penetration of it with his tongue and her pussy juices.

This time he continued to work her clit with his tongue and brought his fingers to her entrance, and keeping his eyes locked with hers gently pushed one of them into her pussy "Lord Fourth" Sakura panted not quite sure what to make of the situation or what was going on anymore.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he worked flicking his tongue out and pumping his finger in and out of her pussy gently making sure that she could feel it by curling his finger letting it drag across the top of her pussy wall until he finally added another finger.

"You're going to feel a little stretched, but it won't be painful" he grunted struggling to remain in control of himself, he didn't want to really hurt the girl after all, besides he was almost certain that Kakashi would skin him alive if something happened to Sakura.

Sakura gave him a shaky nod to lost to what she was feeling to even think about resisting anymore, she'd never felt like this before, like Minato had warned her she felt a little stretched but the new sensation of a second finger in her cunt made her core muscles clamp down.

He knew she was close as he licked her slippery slit probing as deep as he could with his tongue while working his fingers into her pussy, she had gotten impossibly tight and she was making these short little gasps that was driving him crazy.

A moment later her body stiffened as he dragged his two fingers along her upper walls and simultaneously sucked at her little clit, her pussy clamped down harder than before making her tighter then he could possibly imagined, her little pussy throbbing for all it's worth as she had her first ever orgasm.

When it was over Sakura lay limply on the bed, Minato untied her hands and she was just to tired to even move "Sakura-chan" he asked swiping her sweat matted hair off her forehead, his ocean blue eyes boring deep into her emerald.

She liked her lips throat dry her lips chapped from not having had anything to drink for a couple of hours "What is it" Sakura tilted her head to the side as Minato kneaded her young flesh with expert hands, no wonder he was called the yellow flash.

He chuckled and lowered his head connecting their lips letting her taste herself, her eyes widened and she jerked in surprise but he kept her head firmly yet gently in place, she was to tired to move around all that much after all which meant less work for him.

While he had her mind busy, he untied one of her hands the one closest to him and removed his pants and boxers, his cock was still erect, Minato finally pulled away and placed her hand on him, Sakura jumped trying to squirm away.

"Relax I'm not going to go that far" he promised keeping her hand tightened around his dick, her small hand felt really good, Sakura kept her eyes locked on the ceiling as Minato forced her to pump his thick cock with her hand.

He held her hand and taught her all the right places to squeeze or stroke until he was on the verge of cumming himself, Minato grunted and with no preamble spilled his thick seed onto his thigh, thankfully it missed Sakura.

She was finally untied and dressed in the extra clothes from her pack while Minato cleaned up, Sakura was severely confused was that all he had really wanted, her forehead creased and it stayed that way until he reentered the still sealed off room.

"Do I get to go home now" Sakura asked tiredly, he flashed her a small smile and raised a hand, how stupid of her to think he was going to let her go, no in the next moment Minato was standing next to her pressing that hand down on the back of her neck.

Minato sighed as he sealed her memories of this night away before sneaking speeding through the village her in his arms towards her place and left her, he didn't seek her out after that and Sakura avoided him for whatever reason, that he cared little about and everything went back to as normal as it could get.


End file.
